Hot Toys
Hot Toys Limited is a Hong Kong-based production house for designing, developing, and manufacturing highly detailed collectible merchandise to worldwide markets. Established in 2000, the company initially focused on producing 1:6 scale U.S. military special forces action figures before transitioning to production of high-end figures based on media properties, primarily under their Movie Masterpiece Series brand.Their team of artists is led by sculptor Yulli and painter JC Hong. In 2010, Hot Toys’ one and only official store, Toy Hunters, was recognized as one of the 50 best independent shops in Hong Kong by “Time Out” Magazine. . Licensed properties Films * 300 * Alien film series * Alien vs. Predator film series * Ant-Man * Astro Boy * Avatar * The Avengers * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Back to the Future * Batman * Batman Returns * Batman Begins * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Beauty and the Beast * Black Panther * [[Blade (film series)|''Blade trilogy]]'' * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Captain America: Civil War * Clash of the Titans * Commando * The Dark Knight * The Dark Knight Rises * Deadpool * Doctor Strange * Edward Scissorhands * The Expendables * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * The Godfather * Goemon * Green Lantern * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Indiana Jones * Inglourious Basterds * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * Justice League * Kamui Gaiden * Maleficent * Man of Steel * Mars Attacks! * Pirates of the Caribbean film series * Planet of the Apes * Platoon * Predator film series * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Rambo film series * Resident Evil film series * RoboCop film series * Rocky film series * Space Pirate Captain Harlock * The Spirit * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Sucker Punch * Suicide Squad * Superman * Superman Returns * Star Wars * Terminator film series * The Crow * The Warlords * The Wolverine * Thor * Thor: The Dark World * Thor: Ragnarok * Tron: Legacy * Wonder Woman * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: First Class '' * ''X-Men: Days of Future Past TV Series * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Batman * Daredevil * Prison Break Cartoons * Disney Characters Video Games * Batman: Arkham game series * Resident Evil game series * Assassin's Creed * Metal Gear Solid Anime/Manga * Appleseed Ex Machina * Astro Boy * Battle Royale II * Black Jack * City Hunter * Mobile Suit Gundam - Char Aznable Comic Masterpiece Series * Friend * City Hunter Celebrities * Christian Bale * Marlon Brando * James Dean * Michael Jackson * Leslie Cheung * Namson Lau * Wong Ka Kui * 50 Cent * Bruce Lee * Stan Lee * Kevin Feige * Eminem * Snoop Dogg In popular culture Hot Toys action figures have been used in stop motion videos, specifically by Patrick BoivinYouTubers' Guide to Action Figures video-creativity.blogspot.com. and Hong Kong based movie director Derek Kwok. See also * Sideshow Collectibles References External links * Hot Toys Reviews * Category:Companies of Hong Kong Category:Action figures Category:Toy brands Category:Model manufacturers Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Toy companies of Hong Kong